2 Tahun
by Inchii17
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek dan pembicaraan singkat SoonHoon sebelum tidur. Happy 2 Years With Seventeen


-2 Tahun-

 _Inchii17_

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Xiu Minghao  
\- Jeon Wonwoo

Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T/?

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, **SLASH/BoyLovers/YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

26 Mei 2017 – Inchii17

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini jam 2 dini hari dan suara ketukan pintu membuat Minghao terbangun, menggernyit heran siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu di tengah malam begini.

Lagi, suara ketukan pintu terdengar kembali, pelan, dan berulang.

"Siapa yang mengetuk di tengah malam begini?" Wonwoo bergumam, dia bangun tak lama Minghao bangun tadi.

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu kamar dan melihat si mungil groupnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Apa Soonyoung sudah tidur?" Tanya Jihoon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Ya kami semua sudah tidur tadi. Masuklah, seharusnya kau langsung masuk saja tadi." Kata Wonwoo.

"Maaf." Ucap Jihoon.

"Tak masalah, Seungcheol hyung pasti mematikan ACnya lagi kan?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi yang lebih terdengar seperti penyataan, sambil berjalan ke kasurnya tanpa melihat Jihoon yang mengangguk atas pertanyaannya, dia tak memerlukan jawaban karena yang dia pikirkan yaitu melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Hyung, tidurlah dengan tenang okay?" Kata Minghao sedikit menyindir sebenarnya, karena tempo hari kemarin Jihoon dan Soonyoung malah berakhir tidur di luar kamar karena terlalu berisik, dalam artian mereka terus bercanda hingga lupa kalau di dalam kamar itu tak hanya ada mereka saja.

"Kau bangun juga rupanya." Ucap Wonwoo, Minghao hanya tersenyum tipis, dan bersiap kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Tidurlah, pagi nanti kita masih ada jadwal." Kata Wonwoo yang telah berbaring nyaman di kasurnya. Jihoon mengangguk paham, dia melihat ke arah tempat tidur Soonyoung, melihat namja yang dia sayangi tidur dengan damai membuatnya tersenyum senang. Soonyoung sudah sangat bekerja keras, dia membantu menulis lirik, membuat lagu, lalu membuat choreo untuk mereka, tentu saja dirinya juga ikut membantu bersama member lainnya, tapi Soonyoung benar-benar membuatnya bangga dan khawatir disaat yang sama. Member lain akan menyebutnya gila saat dia benar-benar masuk dalam mode bekerjanya. Saat Soonyoung bekerja dia akan lupa istirahat jika tidak ditegur.

Jihoon mendekat dan perlahan naik ke tempat tidur Soonyoung, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Soonyoung, tapi gagal, pada akhirnya Soonyoung bangun.

"Jihoon?" Gumam Soonyoung.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, aku tak bisa tidur di kamarku." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tak masalah tidurlah di sini." Kata Soonyoung sambil bergerak untuk memberikan ruang lebih pada Jihoon untuk tidur.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jihoon, sambil berbaring di samping Soonyoung.

"Kembali." Balas Soonyoung, membagi selimut yang dipakainya dan menarik Jihoon kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini ada apa?" Ucap Jihoon, tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh Soonyoung yang semakin tegap itu, dulu tubuh ini begitu kurus namun sekarang terlihat lebih berisi dan tegap? mungkin karena Soonyoung selalu pergi ke gym dan menjaga pola makannya. Demi Carat dia bilang.

"Hari ini tepat 2 tahun kita debut, dan aku benar-benar bahagia. Kau, aku dan semuanya masih bersama, bahkan bisa bersama dengan Carats juga, aku rasa tak ada yg lebih membahagiakan dari ini." Ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Soonyoung juga, pelukan yang semakin erat ini menandakan betapa bahagianya Soonyoung, dan Jihoon rasa Soonyoung benar-benar tak sabar bertemu Carats di pagi hari nanti.

"Kita masih berumur 2 tahun Kwon, itu masih seumuran jagung, masih banyak hal yang perlu kita lakukan, kita juga harus membalas kasih sayang yang telah diberikan Carats." Ucap Jihoon. Dia tak enak sebenarnya mengatakan ini tapi ini faktanya, mereka masih bukan apa-apa, mereka masih baru, masih banyak hal yang perlu mereka lakukan dan mereka pelajari.

"Aku tahu, ayo balas semua cinta dari Carats dengan bekerja keras kedepannya, dan mari terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan Hoonie." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau mengigau, aku tak mau terus bersamamu." Balas Jihoon, tapi tangannya berkata lain Jihoon malah mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Fairy." Kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum manis tak lupa memberikan ciuman selamat malam di puncak kepala Jihoon sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh ke dalam mimpi indah.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kwon." Balas Jihoon pelan sebelum pergi menyusul Soonyoung yang sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

~KEUT~

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? Hahaha okay aku pun tak tahu, aku hanya ingin menulis dan tara ini sudah selesai begitu gajenya, ini hanya iseng dan aku benar-benar merindukan menulis, apa kalian menyukainya? Atau tidak? Kalau tidak, bisa berikan saran dan kritik kalian? Aku sangat menantikannya hehe

Kalian semua tahu bukan hari ini hari apa? Yaa! Ini Anniv Seventeen yang ke 2, dan sudah begitu banyak moment Soonhoon terjadi, merasa sangat bahagia? Tentu sajaa! Aku menantikan mereka, merindukan mereka, astaga tak ada hal lebih baik dari ini, oh iya aku sangat berterima kasih pada temanku yang sekarang sudah lama tak kutemui, karena dirimu aku bisa jadi Carats, karena kamu aku bisa mengenal mereka, disaat hatiku gundah gulana ditinggal Nemo Wamil kamu membawakan 13 pria tamvan yang berisi namja-namja penuh dengan hal yang menakjubkan, terima kasih! Meski bukan dirimu yang mengenalkan SoonHoon tapi mengenalkan Seventeen adalah point pentingnya hahaha,, yaah dari pada ini semakin aneh, kutunggu saran dan kritik kalian sampai jumpa, aku menyayangi kalian. Oh mohon doanya semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan Behind The Scene of SoonHoon secepatnya, See You~~~

~26 Mei 2017 – Inchii17~


End file.
